1. Technical Field
Some example embodiments relate to a technique for correcting a duty cycle of a clock signal, and more particularly to a duty cycle error detection device and/or a duty cycle correction device including the duty cycle error detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic device operates in synchronization with a clock signal.
For example, a conventional electronic device may operate in synchronization with a rising edge of a clock signal. Recently, as an operation speed of an electronic device increases, an electronic device, which operates in synchronization with both a rising edge and a falling edge of a clock signal, has been widely in use.
In an electronic device operating in synchronization with both a rising edge and a falling edge of a clock signal, if the clock signal includes a duty cycle error such that a length of a high level period of the clock signal and a length of a low level period of the clock signal are different from each other, the electronic device may operate incorrectly.